1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to electronic messaging applications, specifically to electronic messaging systems invoked within the context of an application.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic computer games are becoming very sophisticated interactive applications. One user's experience in a game may be very different than other users' experience because of the level of sophistication and variety of game experiences provided even in a single game. For example, while playing an electronic game, players may overcome obstacles, visit different lands, meet and talk to different people, and thus different players may have completely different experiences while playing the same game. Much of the entertainment value of playing electronic games is derived from discussing the experience with other players of the game and other friends who may not be players of the game. However, currently the only method to relate an individual gaming experience in any significant detail is to relate the experience orally. Alternatively, sophisticated computer users may print-out a screen shot of a particular game image to send to others.
However, screen shots are very difficult to use. Locating the image file after capture requires a user with some computer sophistication, and sending the image file require the use of a third party electronic mail program. Moreover, third party electronic mail programs often cannot be activated while a game is being executed, and therefore in order to send the message the user must exit the game, locate the screen shot image file, execute the mail program, create a new message, and then attach the image to the message. Users who do not have third party electronic mail programs cannot use the screen shot method at all, and for most other users the screen shot method is too cumbersome to be a viable solution to this problem. Screen shots are also limited to images, and cannot capture other types of media produced by the game. Further, screen shots cannot easily be modified or customized to suit user preferences. For example, screen shots are unable to distinguish between desired content displayed on a screen and undesirable content.
Therefore, a system, method and apparatus are needed in which electronic messages can be sent by a user from within a game or other application that captures the experience of a moment within the game, provides the ability to transmit that experience to others, and provides a user-friendly format to transmit the experience, without requiring exiting the game, using a third party electronic mail program to send the message, and does not require a user to possess an advanced level of computer sophistication.